En todo existen razones
by RainbowRandom2
Summary: YAOI, LEMON, AU. Espero lo inminente, abrió los ojos lentamente para darse cuenta de algo ¡Estaba vivo! Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Y quién le salvo? Henry "Hank" Daughtry x Reggie Rowe. Ooc de los personajes.


_**¿No te alegras?**_

Sentía la brisa y el abrazo de la muerte acercándose, caía hacia el sueño eterno, con deprimencia pensaba en todo lo que no había dicho o hecho algo que ya no importaba en lo más mínimo. Un sentimiento de angustia lo lleno seguido del estado de inconsciencia que acompañaba a la muerte de la mano, adiós a la vida se dijo.

Oye tu ¡Despierta! – Escucho una voz seguido de un fuerte sentimiento de vértigo y ganas de vomitar, abriendo los ojos para que su vista pudiera aclararse finalmente – ¡Vamos, hombre!

¿No estoy muerto? – Murmuro abriendo por completo los orbes para darse cuenta de quien estaba sentado a su lado hablándole – ¡TU!

Tranquilo, no te hare nada – Dijo susurrando Hank, el maldito bioterrorista que casi había hecho que lo mataran y capturaran a su hermano.

¿¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILISE SI TENGO A UN BIOTERRORISTA QUE CASI ME MATA A MI LADO!? – Grito totalmente fuera de control Reggie intentado golpear fallidamente al conductor – ¡BASTARDO!

¡Tranquilízate! – Grito el ex reo inmovilizándolo con su cuerpo para que no pudiera moverse – Te soltare cuando estés calmado ¿Acaso no te alegras de estar vivo?

¿¡Qué si me alegro!? – Pregunto indignado – ¡Casi me muero por tu maldita culpa!

¿Al final estas vivo o no? – Le contesto el preso apretándose un poco mas contra su cuerpo al tener que controlar los bruscos intentos de quitárselo de encima de su cuerpo, haciendo fricción en lugares que no debían rosarse en lo más mínimo, escuchando un sonido que avergonzó a ambos sujetos haciendo que sus movimientos cesaran – Ahora ¿Estas tranquilo?

Si – Respondió el Rowe seguido de un asentimiento de su cabeza sintiendo como el peso mayor se iba retirando de su cuerpo lentamente – Debo irme, debo encontrar a Delsin – Dijo sentándose en la cama donde se había mantenido reposando todo el tiempo – ¿Cómo es que lograste quitar el pavimento?

Engañe a uno de esos esbirros de Agustine para que te los quitara y ahora pues estamos en un hotel, no vayas a creer que te he hecho nada fuera de lo común – Afirmo con una leve sonrisa – Y si quieres encontrar a tu hermano, será bastante fácil el vendrá a nosotros o más bien me buscara a mí.

Solo tengo que llamarlo y… – Corto lo que decía el policía al revisar su pantalones y no encontrar su celular en sus bolsillos – ¿Qué paso con mi celular?

¿Enserio creíste que iba a ser tan fácil? – Le dijo Daughtry con una sonrisa maliciosa que lo definía como el infame que era – Quiero algo de ti primero y debes estar totalmente de acuerdo, sin jugadas ni arrepentimientos.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Respondió derrotado, era obvio que no podría ganarle ni en fuerza ni en habilidad al bioterrorista eso estaba más que claro y si quería irse rápido hacer lo que quería iba ser su única opción – Hare cualquier cosa que no esté contra la ley ni contra mi familia.

Bueno, tal vez solo este contra lo moral o al menos creo que va a desagradarte – Dijo el reo siguiendo con lo que decía, pensando más bien en cómo decirlo sin que sonara tan mal como lo era – Quiero tenerte por una noche, solo para mí. Me gusta cómo eres, Reggie Rowe, sonara ridículo hace años que no me sentía así al discutir con alguien.

¿¡Pero qué!? ¿¡Estas mal de la cabeza!? – Grito Reg totalmente sorprendido por la propuesta – ¡Ni pienses que me voy a acostar contigo!

Pues entonces ni pienses que volverás a ver a tus seres queridos – Dijo con simpleza el infame conductor sonriendo de manera maliciosa – No sabes cuánto me gustas cuando te resistes.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, el humano miro al conductor con odio reflejado en la mirada, ahora sí que había llegado a odiar a ese hombre al máximo, le había hecho creer que iba a morirse y obligar a que el sentimiento de pérdida, y dolor abarcara el corazón de su hermano tal vez obligándolo a que fuera por el mal camino, quizás, no lo sabía pero esperaba que no. Apretó los dientes fuertemente antes de contestar con un asentimiento de cabeza seguido de las palabras que el otro quería escuchar.

Si, seré tuyo por una noche…

* * *

Bien, empecemos – Dijo Hank con una enorme sonrisa, quitando el cinturón de los pantalones del Rowe ocasionando un enorme sonrojo en su rostro además de cierto asco hacia sí mismo por haber caído tan bajo – ¿Qué tal si jugamos a policías y ladrones? Me gustaría ver cómo se desempeñas el oficial si le azoto.

Deja de hablar y termina con esto – Susurro enojado el policía con la deshonrosa propuesta del ladrón de bancos – Desahógate y termina esta humillación.

Pero yo quiero que disfrutes también, si no, no tendría sentido que te lo hiciera, me gusta la sumisión pero tampoco quiero que estés como un cadáver – Murmuro acercándose al agente policial mientras desabotonaba uno por uno los botones y metiendo su mano entre los bóxers del hombre, rozando lentamente su entrepierna sin ninguna vergüenza causando en él un ronronea bastante tierno – ¿Nunca te han hecho sexo anal?

No – Respondió secamente el otro resistiéndose al toque en su zona erógena, que irresistiblemente empezaba a levantarse, debía admitir que se sentía endemoniadamente bien como esa mano frotaba una y otra vez causando estragos en su cuerpo además de sobresaltos y gemidos que reprimía mordiendo sus labios causando que dolieran – ¡Nnnh!

No te reprimas, quiero escucharte – Dijo el de cabeza rapada sin dejar de mover su mano, aprovechando para quitar por completo sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos para tener más acceso a mas zonas en la parte inferior del cuerpo del otro, para después dirigirse a la chaqueta que el otro llevaba puesta y removerla con bastante esfuerzo porque el policía no dejaba de moverse ansioso buscando mayor contacto para satisfacerse – Levanta los brazos, quiero verte completamente desnudo.

Aja – Asintiendo con la cabeza hizo lo que le pedía sintiendo como eran removidas las únicas prendas que cubrían su piel de la desnudez, rápidamente percibiendo oleadas de placer cuando una lengua tibia se posaba en su cuello, lamiendo toda la zona y dejando chupones además de hacer ceder la carne a su paso con mordiscos en lugares específicos que lo hacían temblar – Hmmm ¡P-por favor no toques ahí!

Pero si te gusta mucho – Hablo el Daughtry felizmente mientras mordía y succionaba uno de los pezones del que se encontraba debajo de él – Pero mírate ya tienes los pezones duros y solo acabamos de comenzar, me gusta como reaccionas a mis toques.

C-cállate, e-esto n-no m-e g-gusta p-para n-nada – Tartamudeo el Akomish cuando de repente una boca se estrello contra la suya logrando sacarle un gemido de sorpresa y con rapidez una traviesa lengua se abría camino en su cavidad bucal sin que pudiera siquiera impedirlo causándole cierta impotencia – ¡Nhmm!

Al cesar el beso, el rostro sonrojado del no conductor denotaba su excitación además de su virilidad que se alzaba orgulloso en dirección al norte, unas punzadas de placer llegaron al miembro semi despierto de Hank. Aquella visión era demasiado tentadora para desaprovecharla, su rostro sonrojado con esos labios hinchados además de la boca entreabierta, su forzada respiración, las marcas y los chupetones en su cuello, aquellos pezones duros y ni siquiera quería hablar de ese tesoro virgen entre esas redondas nalgas.

¡Mierda! – Maldecía en voz baja el ladrón volviendo a lanzarse al ataque, ahora con la intención de investigar la coma escondida entre los montículos de la espalda baja del otro – Abre un poco las piernas, Reg.

Y al bajar solo miro al nativo americano mientras se relamía los labios y separaba ambas piernas, subiéndolas cada una en uno de sus hombros, y como si fuera por instinto el hombre levanto las caderas complaciendo por completo al preso, quien rápidamente se acerco hace el pequeño hoyo y lo lamia con lujuria comprobando que esa zona nunca antes había sido tocada al intentar hundir su lengua, y que rápidamente un gemido de malestar acompañara a esta acción. Se retiro de la zona después de hurgar un poco en su interior y recibir a cambio unas buenas contracciones alrededor de su musculo. Subiendo nuevamente hasta su miembro que palpitaba adolorido con gotas de líquido pre seminal que salían desde su punta, con aquella hermosa visión, se acerco y precozmente engullo el falo frente a sus ojos con hambre, logrando arrebatarle unos deliciosos sonidos de placer.

Su cabeza subía y bajaba a gran velocidad haciendo que el Rowe se permitiera gemir descontroladamente al estar atrapado en aquella espiral de ardiente lujuria y placeres prohibimos, un par de gemidos que habían llegado a convertirse en gritos se escucharon cuando el clímax llego a él, aferrándose con fuerza a la cabeza del otro atragantándolo con su semilla.

Eres todo un pistolero – Gruño el reo tragando los restos del semen que quedaba en su boca – Ahora que estas relajado te voy a preparar.

Con esto dicho, se fue despojando de su ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo observando triunfante como el virgen miraba su miembro erecto y venoso erguido como una bandera orgullosa.

Hmmm – Murmuro con mala cara Reggie pensando que eso iba a doler mucho – ¿Acaso no vas a… Prepararme?

Claro, tranquilo no lo hare sin preparación previa por más estrecho y delicioso que pueda estar tu culo virgen – Contesto con una enorme sonrisa llevando tres dedos a la boca del primerizo, quien gimió al comprender lo que le seguía a eso – Venga chupa, si no quieres que te los meta sin más.

Sumiso y obediente ante los pedidos del ex presidiario, que se encontraba totalmente complacido por como el otro acataba sus ordenes sin replicar en lo absoluto. Repetidas corrientes de placer viajaron por su espina dorsal cuando sintió la saliva resbalar entre sus dedos y volvía a ver al otro engullir deseoso los dedos a su alcance, quito sus dedos de la boca del indígena y sin contemplaciones llevo su mano hasta el punto rojizo oculto, metiendo uno de sus dedos que entraba sin hacer mucho esfuerzo sorprendiéndose por lo mojado y dilatado que se hallaba aquel lugar.

Joder, sí que lo deseas, tan solo mira con qué facilidad entra y sale – Le dijo moviendo el falange dentro de su ano sin compasión mirando como el pene dormido del agente empezaba a levantarse de nuevo con rapidez – Voy a meter otro – Informo haciendo que otro dedo acompañara al anterior.

Un dolor agudo invadió el cuerpo del Akomish, el malestar en su parte inferior era tanta que intento escapar un par de veces pero siempre era sujetado por el rapado con fuerza para que no pudiera lograrlo. Entre tanto sufrimiento fue cuando llego el placer, el indescriptible placer que solo el deseo del otro le obligaba a sentir, empezó a mover sus caderas al compas de donde provenía el gusto que recibía sin darse cuenta, tan solo buscando mas de esa sensación prohibida que tanto le gusto.

De repente sintió el vacio en su cálida cavidad haciendo que mirara al otro confundido hasta que vio como se hincaba en la cama y se posicionaba entre sus piernas, una a cada lado de su cadera, y entonces fue cuando el pánico lo volvió a invadir, intento cerrar sus piernas pero fue muy tarde, algo empezó a entrar en él, primero lento y luego rápido, sacándole algunas lagrimas de dolor de sus ojos.

¡Detente idiota! – Grito preso del dolor en su región baja – ¡Eres muy grande, imbécil, entra de espacio! ¿¡Quieres!?

Lo siento, se siente muy bien y es más fácil si entro rápido – Murmuro Hank tartamudeando preso del placer que lo quemaba en su interior.

Y en un movimiento seco, entro por completo deteniéndose por unos minutos para dejarlo acostumbrarse a la sensación de la incomodidad de la invasión.

D-duele – Gimió con mas lagrimas brotando de sus ojos violentamente, con el bioterrorista acariciando su cuerpo para distraerlo, gimiendo cuando una mano comenzó a masturbarlo velozmente – N-no t-te m-muevas, p-por favor.

Unos minutos pasaron hasta que el dolor disminuyo de manera que fuera soportable, la quemadura en su interior y el otro al notar que el cuerpo debajo de él se había relajado prosiguió moviéndose lentamente hasta escuchar los dulces gemidos que intentaban ser acallados.

No te reprimas, quiero oírte – Le dijo reduciendo la velocidad de su mano para hacer que durara un poco más, pues ya veía el liquido pre seminal resbalar entre sus dedos – Aguanta, que apenas empezamos.

¡Ah! – Un gemido que escapaba de los labios del Akomish, hacia que todo el esfuerzo valiera la pena, su movimiento había pasado de ser lento a ser demasiado rápido para ambos, la estrechez en aquella cavidad, lo enloquecía hasta tal punto que no podía parar la rudeza en su penetración, aunque el otro no parecía quejarse sabia que le dolería después que todo acabara pues era su primera vez y estaban muy excitado para meditar sus pasos. El cuerpo de Reggie se sacudía violentamente mientras su cavidad anal apretaba con fuerza el falo de Hank, tanto que escuchaba sus gemidos y su respiración agitada al compas de la suya.

El Rowe estaba mareado, no podía más con los constantes golpes a su próstata, que lo hacían delirar y soltar bastantes incoherencias además de insultos, sentía su final cerca, su pene estaba a punto de explotar y sin poder evitarlo abrazo al conductor por los hombros envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo, para acercarse a besarlo con frenesí, ahora siendo participante del beso que había empezado sin lograr poder ganar en la ardiente lucha de sus lenguas.

15 minutos fueron suficientes para hacerlos terminar, Reggie término corriéndose con fuerza llenando de su esencia el abdomen de ambos y Hank término dentro del "Sin poderes" esparciendo su semilla en lo más profundo de su ano, haciendo que ambos cayeran rendidos en la cama. El agente Rowe escucho algo que no pudo entender antes de caer en la inconsciencia con el abrumador orgasmo aun vigente y sintió que el otro se le quitaba de encima, besándole la frente para luego tomar su mano y arroparlo entre sus brazos.

* * *

Lo siento – Dijo en voz baja el conductor haciendo círculos en la espalda del policía – Por todo.

¿Por ser tan rudo? ¿Por casi matarme? ¿Por traicionarnos? – Pregunto repetidamente Reggie dándose la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos – Aun tengo que ir con Delsin, pero creo que no podre moverme, me duele demasiado el trasero.

La primera vez siempre duele así que no es que fuera rudo solo es que es así además estabas muy tenso – Se defendió Hank con una risa disimulada – Y por lo demás, tenían a mi hija y ella dijo que solo iba a hablar con ustedes, no sabía que ella iba a intentar matarlos y yo solo quería que mi pequeña estuviera a salvo.

¿Tienes una hija? – Cuestiono sorprendido aceptando las razones del ladrón – Tenias una buena razón, yo también haría todo por mi hermano.

Qué bien que entiendes – Le decía al Rowe abrazándolo – De seguro se acostumbrara muy rápido a ti, es una niña fantástica.

De seguro – Contesto simplemente Reg para a los pocos segundos darse cuenta de lo dicho – ¡No volveré a acostarme contigo! ¿¡Crees que lo hare de nuevo!? ¡Mira como me dejaste, CRETINO!

Sabes que no lo hice intencionalmente – Volvió a intentar defenderse ante las acusaciones del hombre adolorido – Pero nunca dije que lo fuéramos a hacer nuevamente, tal vez si luego de un par de citas quieres podemos hacerlo nuevamente.

¿Y quién te dijo que voy a salir contigo? – Enojado miro al bioterrorista queriendo matarlo con la mirada – ¿De dónde sacas tantas ocurrencias? ¿Es normal en ti?

Por cómo me besabas yo creía que si – Respondió Daughtry con simpleza levantándose de la cama.

¡Fue solo el momento! – Grito enojado el hermano mayor viéndolo con curiosidad – ¿A dónde vas?

Ya casi llega el momento del encuentro cuando me devolverán a mi hija y podrás volver a ver a tu hermano, es obvio que me buscara y de seguro nos encontraremos en el puerto – Contesto a la pregunta buscando su ropa en el suelo y colocándosela – Deberías vestirte.

Primero prefiero darme una ducho – Dijo sintiendo todavía la sensación de humedad dentro de él – Terminaste dentro ¿Recuerdas?

* * *

Al ver a su hermano, no pudieron evitar soltar algunas lágrimas por parte de ambos, los Rowe estaban tan felices de su encuentro que parecieron olvidarse totalmente de Daughtry, quien intentaba recuperar el aire porque aunque el chico lo había soltado hace unos momentos todavía el oxigeno no llegaba por completo a sus pulmones, vaya que esas malditas cadenas sujetaban fuerte y de seguro dejarían marcas aunque con su poder de regeneración no lo creía, escucho a su hija llamándole desde el bote, era momento de hacer lo de siempre ósea desaparecer y escapar del peligro que hacían correr a los conductores las personas como Agustine, a algún lugar donde esa perra psicópata no pudiera daño a su pequeña.

Adiós, Reggie Rowe – Susurro segundos antes de ver a ambos hermanos marcharse en dirección a la torre donde se encontraba la conductora de concreto – Suerte.

* * *

El viento soplaba con tranquilidad en la casa comunal, Delsin, Eugene y Fetch habían ido a ver una película mientras Betty y los demás miembros de la tribu terminaban algunos preparativos para conmemorar una gran celebración venidera por el buen regreso de los dos más jóvenes y vaya que había costado reunir hasta al último Akomish para dar comienzo a la gran fiesta, por lo que no lo dejaron ayudar en los arreglos y tuvo simplemente que quedarse en la sala de su apartamento terminando algunas cosas pendientes.

Se encontraba sentado en el escritorio de su casa mientras terminaba algunos informes del trabajo cuando de pronto su teléfono sonó.

Hola, habla el agente Rowe – Respondió creyendo que se traba de alguien que le iba a decir algo relacionado con el trabajo – ¿Quién habla?

Hola, Reggie – Escucho la voz de alguien que no veía desde su ultimo encuentro hace dos largos meses – ¿Cómo has estado?

¿¡Como conseguiste este número!? – Grito al conductor son cierta sorpresa para al final terminar resignándose por completo – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Nada en particular, solo quería hablar – Contesto Hank, se escuchaba con bastante interferencia por lo que supuso que quizás estaba viajando en algún transporte como el metro o quizás en tren – ¿Cómo has estado?

Bien supongo, tarde unas semanas en recuperarme de la revisión de próstata que me hiciste – Dijo Reggie escuchando la voz del otro riendo levemente – No te rías que es cierto, fue muy difícil disimular al sentarme en el trabajo y en mi casa.

Lo siento mucho entonces – Se disculpo el padre de familia – Estoy en las afueras de Seattle y me gustaría que nos volvieras a ver.

¿Qué te hace pensar que yo también quiero? – Aclaro el policía con cierto enfado, odiaba como el otro tomaba muchas decisiones por él y sin consultarlo siquiera – No quiero volver a verte.

De todas maneras, ya estamos en tu puerta – Afirmo el ex presidiario con un tono burlón en la voz – ¿Te molesta que trajera a mi hija a conocerte?

Y entonces escucho como tocaban la puerta.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Bueno hola, principalmente este es un fic antiguo que ya tenía desde hace un tiempo y solo necesitaba editar ciertas cosillas antes de subir por lo que me animo, y lo termino con bastante esfuerzo, espero que les guste. Lo lamento por lo ooc de los personajes (Que no me pertenecen ni mucho menos)**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
